Sunlight Shining
by homesickpirate
Summary: Hungary is tired of this endless cycle... being used by Austria, even though she knows he loves Prussia truly. So sick of it, that she leaves. Warning: Mentions of yaoi, rape


**Number 4 in my 2013 challenge. I think this pairing needs to be written more. I know I will be writing more of it ;)**

**R&R**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Hetalia, herp a derp.**

Hungary wasn't stupid. As much as she loved Austria, and had loved him always, she wasn't blind. She knew that his heart belonged to another. To Prussia. That infinitely irritating buffoon of a man who couldn't say anything but 'awesome' and 'suck it losers'. But as much as she loathed him, loathed the position she was in, as third wheel, she knew that Prussia and Austria were meant to be together.

She knew it when Austria came home somewhat tipsy (in a dignified way, of course), after a fight with Gilbert, and dragged her into his bed by her hair without a word.

She knew it when he slammed into her, spilling his seed into her body, using her, leaving bruises and bite-marks on her skin, unheeding of her cries and her pain, yowling the name of his lover, his true lover into the sky "Oh Gilbert".

She knew it when he lay next to her afterwards, telling her sorry, that he didn't mean to hurt her, holding her close, telling her that he was sorry… it was all lies. Because if he really didn't want to hurt her, he wouldn't have come, and if he was really sorry he wouldn't be here right now.

She knew it when he got up in the morning, 5:15 to be exact, and murmered into her sleepy head "I'm Sorry, I have to go. I'll be back" But he wasn't back. That was also a lie. That's why she got up and locked her door an hour later, and took out the hidden key from the mat. Because she knew he wouldn't be back, at least not for a while.

So she would go to take a shower, and shove a plug up in herself, to keep herself soiled. Because she wanted his seed in her, she wanted to feel him as long as she could even though that was sick and wrong and he belonged to someone else. And she didn't cry. Because as long as the hot water from the shower is running down her face, and the steam fills the air, making the air blurry, she cant tell if what's in her eyes are tears or not. And she prefers to believe that this doesn't hurt her, it doesn't hurt her at all.

So she begins her day, and she does her paperwork as she watches the sun rise. But even there, she cannot get away from her mind. Because half of her paperwork mentions Austria. Austria this, Austria that. So she takes the paper and slams it into the pile of untouched work to be done. Work that contains his name, work that she doesn't have the strength to do, at least not now.

Her work is done, sooner than later, and for that she is almost glad. Because it is a beautiful day outside, and she longs to be there in the sun. As she walks through the bustling streets, she is reminded of her life back when she had no alliances, back when she wasn't in love. Back then she was free to run, free to tumble around like a boy. And life was simple. Was life punishing her for being in love, she wondered. Or maybe, she thought bitterly, she was just growing up.

"Oops! Sorry!" She gasps. She has bumped into someone, and has spilled their stuff all over the road. Without thinking, she reaches down to help the man pick up his stuff. And when he turns around, she realizes that she knows this man.

"Kiku!" She realized.

He smiles at her. "And I too am sorry. It is a lovely day, isn't it?"

"yes," she smiles timidly back.

"Would you care to go for a cup of coffee or tea, since I was so clumsy to knock into you?" He asked with a carefree smile.

Hungary gaped at him. It wasn't your fault! She wanted to scream I't was mine. It was all mine, always mine. But as she stared up at him, she realized that he was serious, that he wasn't angry at her, that he wanted to hang out with her. And the more she stared, the more she realized how pretty he was.

"Yes" she answered with a giggle. He gave her a strange look, but she didn't care. She was hanging out with someone! And as they walked towards the café, she realized that she needed to get out more. Because maybe, just maybe, she could learn to enjoy the sunlight… without Austria.

"_Goodbye, my love_"


End file.
